legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Haytham
"If I'm ever woken up before 10 AM it had better be because the house is on fire" Dylan Haytham is a New Havenite Private Investigator, and secretly a sorcerer, working in Erradan. He has the unique ability to see magical energies and auras Physical Description Like most people from New Haven, Dylan has an unusual hair colour. In his case it is teal, and his eyes are the same colour. On the rare occasions that he sports facial hair, it is a slightly darker shade of teal. His skin is pale. Dylan is tall, standing at 6'2", and quite slender. Dylan's preferred clothes are a long coat over a waistcoat, and a tie. When out on the job, he likes to wear a fedora. Personality Most people would describe Dylan as a miserable and overly sarcastic man, with a disrespect for authority figures and a plethora of bad habits. All this is true, but it doesn't mention Dylan's obsession with mystery, or his honest desire to protect the people of Erradan from crime and corruption. He genuinely cares about people, though he never acts like it. Dylan is very pessimistic, with practically nonexistent self-esteem. Yet this doesn't his determination to do what he thinks is right. He is incredibly slow to anger, but when he is angry he is quiet. Dylan isn't very good at talking to people. When he's not being deadpan, he's making sarcastic remarks, or simply insulting people. Nevertheless, if someone does manage to stick with him long enough to become a friend, he is incredibly loyal and kind to them. Dylan smokes, drinks heavily, and stays up so late that it's early. His house is a mess, and he completely lacks any sort of organisational skill. He tends to have short-lived flings with random people late at night, and is incredibly drawn in by anyone with an air of mystery. Dylan has a rivalry with the Constabulary, who he considers to be incompetent and corrupt. Background Skills and Abilities Detective Skills Dylan is very perceptive, and an expert investigator. Whenever he meets someone new he meticulously analyses them, and can usually tell a lot. Dylan also has an excellent memory, and picks up on seemingly irrelevant details. Because of this, often his thoughts are difficult for others to follow, and he takes a convoluted disorganised route to the solution. Dylan is also very knowledgeable about the city of Erradan, and its varied groups. He has claimed to have a contact in every faction, and has many favours owed. Magic Dylan's most unique power is his natural attunement to the flow of magical energies, which he can see as manifestations of colour and light. Around everybody is an aura which shows their magical potential, if any. Depending on the colours and patterns, Dylan can determine what class of magic they are, what type of magic they use, and how powerful they are. This aura is fainter if solid objects are in the way, and gets fainter with distance. He can also detect magical items in this way. Dylan can also see traces of where magic has been used, and can tell its variety.